The Thrilling Of Alice
by Tahti
Summary: Right beside him, leaning casually against a bar, wine glass in hand, is the other man, the man she had all but asked him to give her. Not!Jack series.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Long time no see. :) This is another Not!Jack story, you'll see where it's going pretty soon. I have the whole thing written, so if there's interest, I'll post the rest. Brownie points for those who will guess who the other guy is. ;)_

XXXX  
><em>XXXX<em>

_I have a surprise for you._

That's what he said when Alice hushed into her phone that no, she can't be his booty call whenever he damn pleases, part annoyed, part amused and part regretful, because she was at a work function that could forward her career, or at the very least maintain it, while he insisted for her to come meet him in some club she had never heard of.

Was he offering a date, all of a sudden, she asked, rubbing her forehead in the exasperated manner she picked up from him; they don't do _dates_. He just laughed, told her he was sending a car to pick her up and disconnected.

Curiosity winning the battle with reason, that's where she is. Some place not exactly dingy but not refined either, making her way through a crowd of loud, droopy-eyed hipsters, some overgrown and some baby-faced, some wallowing in exaggerated and most probably unreasonable gloom, others merrily drunk, most clad in black and swaying to the background thumping indie rock music as they nurse their beers. She's definitely overdressed, with her – fortunately black, so she doesn't stand out _too much_ – little dress and all-business jacket. London. The incubator and cradle to all things avant-garde in music. Of course he'd want to make the most out of his stay in the town. Alice chuckles to herself, searching the mass for his face and faultlessly locating the distinctive shape of his skull, towering over his vicinity. More intrigued than vexed why he couldn't just come to her hotel, she stops, suddenly aware of her whole body, of every square inch of skin, just like every single time she's in his presence. Worn black t-shirts don't normally look as good as on his broad, muscled back.

_Does this place have any hidden dark rooms?_ She's going to ask him when he makes a half turn toward her, as if sensing her presence, and breaks into an impish grin. But then he steps to the side and the words die on her mouth. Right beside him, leaning casually against a bar, wine glass in hand, is the other man, the man she had all but asked him to give her.

At first, he doesn't even seem to notice her. Staring pensively into his drink, he says something that she can't hear and now it looks like he's talking to himself and Alice bites back a giggle because that would probably be very much in character for him. She walks slowly up to them and Mr. Sexy Back greats her with simple _hey_, never coming anywhere close to touching her or in any other way disclosing the nature of their… relationship? That's a ridiculous thought, Alice decides, it would be more like marking his territory. But she has the attention of the other man now too. And it's full attention, because with a polite smile, not necessarily with deliberation, she unbuttons her jacket and slides it down her shoulders, slowing down when she sees his blue eyes pin her in place. Maybe this is going to be easier than she expected.

"And this…," he looks her over appreciatively, stepping aside to get a fuller view, "…is Alice." It sounds more like a presentation than introduction, all that's missing is him twirling her around and a slap to her butt, but there's so much… pride in his tone, that she's just amused. Did they talk about her?

The blond man shakes her hand and offers his name and she feels a little shiver down her spine to be so close to the voice that can make her feel dreamy and sexy and completely horny and is her favorite new obsession.

It was just a few days ago. He called, like he normally does when they both happen to be at the same location, to get her to his place. _Not tonight_, she said, _I'm busy_. _I'm going to a concert, _she offered, excited. He was curious what concert and when she told him, he said to have fun and that was it.

Until she nearly jumped out of her skin when a strong arm circled around her waist in the yelling crowd as the show had been coming to its end.

"Still busy?"

His stubble tickled her ear where he murmured very close to it. Alice gave him a cheeky smile, flattered with his determination to seek her out when he could have just gone into any local meat-market bar to get himself pussy for the night. But of course, he's a fan too.

"How did you get here?" She asked. "The gig was sold out." She'd never took him for someone who would exercise the _do you know who I am?_ attitude.

"I know the guy," his chin pointed to the stage where the singer twitched and stumbled, trying to hold on to whatever was left of the microphone stand while balancing a surprisingly elegant wine glass in his other hand.

"You know him?" If the darkness concealed the spark of excitement in her eyes, her rushed, breathed out reply certainly didn't. She shouldn't have been surprised, in show business everybody knows everybody, even though – she's sure of that – both of the men would heartily deny celebrity status. No, _they are artists_, Alice thought in amusement.

"Couple of drinks a couple of times," he shrugged and took a long hard look at the performers; Alice would call that look adoring. "They're pretty awesome. Couldn't miss it."

"They are," she agreed. "Even when he's hammered," she laughed, watching the singer almost knock himself out with some piece of stage equipment.

"Didn't peg you as a fan," he gave her a curious look, smiling.

"Are you kidding me? I'd listen to him recite a phone book!"

"And you would do him for that, wouldn't you," he observed, studying her face.

"If he fucks the way he sounds…" Alice mirrored his cheeky smile._ If he sounds like that when he fucks_, would be more accurate. "What would you say?" She challenged, probing his possessiveness.

There was a moment of silence before he let go of the grip on her waist. "Only if I'd get to watch," he laughed, seemingly not making much out of it.

But later that night, when she was braced against a wall in his rented apartment in Marylebone while he held her by the hips thrusting into her extra hard from behind and she closed her eyes, oblivious to anything but the pleasure of this wild beast unleashed on her, he grazed his teeth along her throat.

"Are you wishing it was him?"

Her eyelids fluttered open and it took a few seconds to get what he was coming at. She turned her head to look at him, eyes dark and jaw set, and it was impossible to tell if the idea infuriated him or turned him on.

"No," she said after a long pause. "But I wish he was here, too."

xxxxx

His hands are like all of him: pale and skinny, with long slender fingers of a man who spends days locked up in his head. But they aren't small and there are some nice veins and Alice takes that as a good sign, along with the relatively firm handshake.

Her head is buzzing as the emotional responses to her current reality battle for primacy: disbelief, amusement, panic. Looking up to the man passing her a drink – a fancy cocktail glass with her sea-water flavored favorite – she searches his eyes for confirmation or denial, mouthing a silent _are you serious?_ A smile and a shrug are what she gets back.

"It's your call." Bastard. He'll make her decide on her own and make this happen. Or not.

A while ago, she had asked him if he'd want to see her with another man. If he'd want to watch. He never gave her a serious answer, but she sensed that the idea turned him on. He's not one to obsess about his prey and can afford to be non-possessive. But with all his libertarian, uninhibited ways, he never disrespected his prey either and as much as he toys with her, he wouldn't be interested in sharing her with a lesser man. That's why the subject laid dormant until Alice discovered the voice that poked at the exact same areas of her dirty brain that his entire presence does. And he happens to want to _be_ the other guy.

She situates herself strategically by the counter, next to the other guy, while he backs up a little, taking on his trademark splayed stance, glass of wine in one hand, as if watching them interact is entertainment.

The blond man reminds her of an overgrown nerdy college student, complete with ragged, mud-colored clothes and a week-long scruffy reddish-blond beard; full of resent at the world that it is what it is and full of confusion and pent-up anger, at least that's the impression she gets from his serious eyes, and she is having a hard time keeping a straight face, but she also laughs because he's actually not all somber and says something wonderfully sarcastic and funny and Alice's mind gives him extra points on sexual attractiveness scale because she likes men who are intelligent enough to make fun of themselves.

At the same time, she's having a hard time staying focused on the meaning of whatever he says because the timbre of his voice is too distracting and to be honest, she'd rather close her eyes and delight in it, but that would be impolite, she thinks, as he nods sympathetically to the information about her corporate job.

Small talk. Alice wants to burst out in nervous giggles at the surrealistic clash of her vague fantasy soaked in heat and intensity and sensory overload with the improvised, somewhat awkward scene she's in the middle of, because she can't see how and_ if_ she can make the two merge.

"I used to have a corporate job," he says, and Alice wonders if that's the right moment to confess that she's known his name long before this night or if the inevitable fangirly outburst following would ruin everything. So she cocks her head in an imaginary question mark and hopes he continues.

"It's show business now," he laughs, and she knows it'd be a huge insult coming from anybody else.

Alice isn't particularly good at flirting, but emboldened by her drink and prompted by adrenaline _this-may-be-your-only-chance-ever!_, she's trying. The momentary awe that this guy is real after all is finally wearing off, _thank God_, and she arches her back and touches her throat as if readjusting an imaginary necklace. She turns her body slightly towards his and focuses her attention on him only, seemingly ignoring the man behind her - and he doesn't interrupt.

It's her interlocutor, Mr. Sexy Voice, that makes sure his… _friend? Are they friends by now?_ isn't excluded and Alice finds that cute: will he make sure that he's not monopolizing her too? The thought alone makes her bite back a grin.

She should probably feel more turned on and less weirded out, more sensual and less Machiavellian, her mind feverishly looking for a key_ word, gesture, expression_ that would turn her sense of… _uneasiness? fluster? _into confidence and assertiveness that she's normally not lacking.

Judging by his stumbling – somewhat hazily – through the random conversation, Alice concludes that he has no idea why she's here or who she is. He's thrown a confused glance to the other man once or twice, but Alice gets a general impression that he doesn't mind the confusion because he'd rather appreciate her cleavage, albeit discreetly. And this is good, this is really all that's necessary.

She reaches mentally to the core of her fantasy, summoning the image with all its imaginary sensations, of having two naked male bodies surrounding her, everything amplified, caressing her everywhere at once, lips on her flesh, hips pushing at hers, words of lust murmured against her skin – And it's all that she can do to not touch the man in front of her.

Maybe she should, Alice debates, or maybe that's too early. Because she's made up her mind that she will; if there are two men who she could trust to do this with, these are them. She isn't sure _why_ she trusts this particular combination to get it right, but she does.

By the time she suggests a cigarette break, she has Mr. Sexy Voice intrigued with her at the very least; he's just a man and they all respond, consciously or not, to visual stimuli and the kind of femininity she's been playing up. She gives Mr…. Sex a look and he smiles, leading the way to the murky backyard for all nicotine addicts while she gives her hips an extra sway, feeling the pair of blue eyes linger on her behind.

Her slim cigarette barely touches her lips when she sees two lighters, lit up, held out for her.

_This. Is. It._

Her _key_, the one that she's been begging the patron of sluts for! Her languid smile growing wider, she stands still, observing the semi-awkward chuckling and shuffling as they disappear and reappear before settling in the original display, as if challenging her to choose.

_He's a complete stranger_, Alice thinks in renewed astonishment with her actions, as she grabs Mr. Sexy Voice's slender hand but leans towards the one of Mr. Sex, leaning away slightly as he follows her movement and enables her to pull the other man's arm out enough for the lighters to touch and the flames to fuse for her to suck on her cigarette and light it up.

Letting go of the hand she's been holding, Alice straightens and smiles at the stupefied expression behind the shaggy beard and the widened eyes, glancing up to the dark ones on the other side, mirroring his coy smirk.

"That was kind of hot, Alice," Mr. Sex drawls. She can tell that he's both appreciative and amused; her gesture might have been a lame one, but it's something, and she knows he wants the night to end the same way she does, for more reasons than one.

"That's…," Mr. Sexy Voice clears his throat like a nervous teenager, chuckling and scratching the side of his head. "Did you mean what I think you meant?" Oh, but his voice gets the gravelly edge that enhances its depth.

"I don't know," Alice offers him another sweet smile, not letting her own nervousness creep up back on her. "What do you think I meant?"

Lighting up his own cigarette, the tall lanky man takes a long drag out of it and shakes his messy-haired head as if to clear it from possibly far-fetched ideas.

"Okay, let me clarify that for you," Alice lets the impulse take over before her mind rejects the boldness as ridiculous. She turns to Mr. Sex, grabs him by the back of his neck and pulls down. And she kisses him. Hard, prying his mouth open with her tongue, relishing the familiar taste and responsiveness. But this is not yet the time to bask in the carnal pleasures – the warm weight of his hand on the small of her back forces her to break the kiss before she gets lost in it.

As expected, the face she turns around to has shock and arousal painted over it in equal proportions, mixed with a bit of discomfort and something akin to disappointment and possibly a hint of guilt, but there's no resistance when, slowly, she curls her fingers around his wiry hand and pulls it up… Absolutely no resistance when she wraps her lips around the forefinger, sucking it in her warm, wet mouth, swirling her tongue around it, all the time holding his mesmerized stare.

A myriad of emotions flash in his eyes, she can't even decipher them all, but the notion that he shouldn't probably be letting this happen doesn't come first, no. It gives way to the look thrown towards the other man, as if checking if he minds.

"Alice here, would like to be shared," she hears the words almost growled behind her and Mr. Sexy Voice doesn't move, accepting one last lick to his finger and weighing his excitement and desire against his morality and restraint. _God!_ Alice would love to help him, _don't try to be such a saint_, she wants to tell him but doesn't, as he glances down at his palm, wet from her saliva. His skin tasted faintly of cigarettes but nothing distinct yet. She's sure it'll be very distinct in… other places… _Mmmm_, the thought of having this flavor selection is making her wet.

"I'll see you inside" Alice ditches her cigarette, smiling what she hopes is a seductive smile at each of the men and finding Mr. Sex still looking smug. Slowly, she walks away hoping, no, anticipating that whatever doubts her shiny new-found plaything may have left, will be cleared away by the master in this art himself. And he doesn't disappoint, she can still hear their brief exchange as it's fading away.

"Who_ is she?"_

"_You'll see."_

"_I don't… I can't really – "_

"You don't say

no_ to a woman like Alice."_

It's with different eyes that Mr. Sexy Voice looks at her when they return to the bar, not hiding his admiration, or probably having just embraced it, as much as he still looks dazed and the decision that has been made – to be a naughty boy – is still a fragile one. But his mouth does twitch in a lopsided smile when she casually inches up her skirt a little bit, perched on a bar stool. No one has harassed them in this hipster basement, and public recognition is probably the last thing on Mr. Sexy Voice's mind at that moment, but he is a public face and Alice will spare him evident displays of… lust, it's in her interest too. That's the quiet understanding she's always had with Mr. Sex.

"I think I need one more," the tall blond man gulps the rest of his wine and stares into the empty glass, chuckling, looking for the well-practiced stage freight remover, clearly.

"There is plenty of wine where we're going," she entices, sympathizing with him in a way, but worried that all his wine may well ruin all her hard work. "Right?" She looks up to the tall dark one, who's taken the back seat that night and doesn't seem to mind the slightest.

"Absolutely," he grins.

"You are way too excited for this, you know," she murmurs to him, grinning herself, when he helps her put her jacket back on.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Oh, as long as I'm not left out… Help yourself!" She winks and then gasps, because he gives her buttock a hard pinch followed by a mock-stern look. Not that she would blame him, Alice giggles, suspecting that in this particular case, some _accidental _cock rubbing would so not be a problem.

Mr. Sexy Voice never asks where they are going. Hands shoved down his jeans pockets in a sort of mirror to the other man as they make their way outside, he follows. She turns her head once, with a smile, making sure that he doesn't change his mind.

And that's how she's at the back of a big black car, with a plush inside, seated between the two men after Mr. Sex held the door open for her in a perfectly gentlemanly manner, away from the public eye, but there's a driver that she doesn't necessarily trust, so all that she does is placing a hand on the skinnier of the two set of thighs, tracing the inner seam of his jeans with her fingers, feeling the muscle underneath tense.

His features look more rugged and his eyes dark in the dimness of the car. He studies her face and remains passive, not touching her once; she recognizes the deer-in-headlights paralysis and the lingering fight to not want to want this. Want her.

"Relax," she whispers, soothingly.

She feels a hand on her own thigh, the warm, big, sure one, slowly pulling the hem of her dress up, until the lacy rims of her flesh-colored stockings are revealed. Stockings that she has put on for the _extra-sexy-equals-extra-empowerment_ boost, dressing up for the work function and that she's now congratulating herself for, even if she's only wearing elegant but simple underwear, not her sexiest selection. There was no way of knowing how the night was going to end; Alice would pinch herself if she could: her favorite fantasy is becoming reality.

"That's sexy, Alice," the voice attached to those large hands rumbles on her right side, no less affecting really than Mr. Sexy Voice's, bringing the other man's focus to the view. "Hold-ups for a business meeting… Were you planning to give all the suits hard-ons?"

"Am I giving one to you?" She mutters, playfully grazing his forearm, tracing a prominent vein through the dark hairs sprinkled there.

"You can't wait to find out, huh?"

Alice smiles at him, they slip into the well-practiced dance with ease, the tension quickly rising and surging and him knowing exactly which buttons to push and in no mood to restrain himself. But it's a different kind of tension from the other man, challenging and thrilling her for the kill. She looks at him looking at her lap, where more skin is exposed as Mr. Sex bunches up the skirt of her dress almost at the crease of her thigh.

"Do you like it?" She asks Mr. Sexy Voice softly.

"Yes." _God._ His voice sounds even deeper when he's turned on; Alice feels a coil tighten up somewhere inside her in anticipation.

"You can touch," she encourages and for the first time, with just a hint of hesitation in the unsteady gesture, he does. His hand lands gently on her left thigh, experimentally feeling up the lace. His finger pads are soft but warm and where those belonging to Mr. Sex tease her, his savor her, reveling in the texture of nylon hugging her leg and the texture of her naked skin. A shaky breath escapes her lips when he presses his whole palm to her thigh and rubs slowly: he's getting into it and she's getting not one but two men that she wants and the fantasy didn't prepare her for the level of excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Thanks a lot to those of you who took the time to read and comment! I honestly thought this particular story wouldn't spike up much interest. Sami88, I'm sorry, but the other guy stays. :) So it might not be for you. I've had this fantasy for a while and him combined with… Not!Jack are the perfect match for it. ;) MorningGlory2, glad you've been enjoying him! ;) Go see a live show if you have a chance, unforgettable._

_On to the story. You guys know that I don't do plots, right? It's all shameless smut. ;)_

XXXX

XXXX

The moment is broken when the fancy car reaches its destination, but the light-headed feeling isn't going away, she feels drunk on her hormones, on anticipation, now standing in the middle of a spacious living room, decorated with minimalist chic in mind. Mr. Sex isn't into frills and ornaments, of course. The plush, ivory colored carpet matches the pale gray sofa and lounge chairs and she wonders, briefly, if this is where it's going to happen and suddenly needs to hold back giggles _again_, because it's the obligatory set for really bad porn.

The spell may seem to be gone, but when Mr. Sex pours each of them a glass of some rare, fine, vintage Bollinger, Mr. Sexy Voice pours his down his throat almost in one go. And, as Mr. Sex, for whatever reason, disappears down his rented apartment – which is, as she noticed, located in an atmospheric but not snobbish neighborhood - Alice watches him reach to refill his glass and sink heavily on the sofa, like he's having second thoughts.

_Oh no_, he can't retreat now, nor there will be drinking himself blind. She walks up to him, right into the space between his large feet, taking the glass out of his hand just as he's about to gulp the content away.

"Easy there," she says, softly - the last thing she needs is to embarrass him. "Am I frightening?" She smiles sweetly and plants her sandal-clad foot on the cushion beside his seated long form, her knee bent and her skirt slowly hoisting up with every little roll of her fingers.

He chuckles, eyes skimming over her shoulders and chest, coming back to her face. "You're beautiful," he tells her sincerely with a trace of resignation: he knows that he should say no to the candy but is unable to. It's too much, the temptation is too strong.

"It feels good to be bad sometimes, trust me," her fingertips test the coarse texture of his hairy face, just over his mouth. Mhmm, it should feel very nice on her neck…

"Do you… Do you do this… much?"

Alice smiles. Is he asking if she's a genuine dirty slut? Or if she regularly seduces men into threesomes? And would that make her more desirable or somehow repulsive, if he's insecure? Or, Alice concludes, he's really asking how much him being him matters for a woman like her. Adorable.

"Hmm… you're pretty unique," she says, watching a smile in his eyes, and pours the champagne all over her now exposed thigh, feeling it dribble down her calf.

He takes the cue. His hand on her other hip as an anchor, he shifts closer and she lets out a sigh when a warm, wet tongue connects with the skin of her inner thigh. His beard tickles the damp sensitive flesh and it's all pleasurable, his lips nipping higher, licking the sparkling liquid off, nearing the edge of her underwear, where he no doubt will be able to smell her want –

"She tastes good, doesn't she," she hears behind her before a hand sneaks under her arm stroking her ribcage and the underside of her breast through her dress. Mr. Sex presses his body to hers only firm enough for her to feel the bulge in his pants on her buttocks, his other hand sliding over the top of her bared thigh, just as another hand slides up over the underside, urging her closer.

Hearing him speak like that, like she's really his property shared with the other guy, it only makes her wetter even as she knows that he's giving her a free hand to orchestrate this. With _him_, it's safe to lean back into the solid plane of his chest and enjoy all these male hands fondle her body and his hot mouth graze the side of her neck while the other breaths out on her wet skin –

"Don't let me interrupt," he smiles against her shoulder, Mr. Sexy Voice looking up, slight hesitance in his dilated pupils. Alice slides her hand to the back of the neck level with her crotch rubbing and stroking just below the collar of his shirt in encouragement.

"She smells good too," his dark voice rumbles, nearly making her moan and wish that their positions were reversed already, but she can't will herself to move, with her skirt being hitched up all the way in the front, to put her silk panties on full display.

There won't be a whole lot of foreplay needed, she doesn't think. She's already soaking wet and the blood is literally pulsing between her legs, and she's afraid that if the touch is _just right_, she may experience the female equivalent of premature ejaculation. But that wouldn't be a real issue and no, the touch isn't just right. It's very nice, but more of a probing kind, almost tentative, as two slender fingers rub against the damp fabric, massaging the soft flesh.

Her free arm reaches around, her hand finding the back of the closely-shaven head, raking her fingers through the bristly texture, while two large fingers pull the strap of her dress down her other arm, tugging at the bodice of her dress, until her black lace clad breast is revealed.

"Is she wet?" The words mold to her clavicle from behind. Once again, it's as if _she_ is their fuckdoll rather than the other way around. Like she's the bonding experience between them; because _he_ knows it would turn her on to be played like this and she knows that's all it is: him toying with his prey. Or one of the preys.

"Oh yes," Mr. Sexy Voice murmurs, in delight. This time, when he looks up to her, there's no more uncertainty on his face. Instinct has taken over and there's pure adoration in his eyes, like he's only now beginning to believe his luck. Alice maneuvers her hand to the front of his shirt, flicking open the top button of those buttoned up. Physically, he's not even her type, with his fair coloring and scrawniness, and yet she really, really wants him - Or maybe she's wrong, maybe it's enough that he's tall and angular and hairy and looking at her with smart, excited eyes. Plus, he sounds like sex personified.

_Ooh_, and maybe the man behind her is the primal reason why she wants them both - One large hand has sneaked underneath the skirt and is tracing the rim of her panties over her buttock, the other one settled on her breast pinching a nipple through the tulle. "That's my little slut," he mutters, making it sound like a tribute. "And we haven't even started yet, babe."

The zipper of her dress is being pulled down, but only enough for Mr. Sex to tug the bodice fully below her breasts, the straps digging into her arms and restricting their movement. It's like she's tied up and it's perfect because when she feels a wet mouth nibble at her pussy through the silk, there's no room left for awkwardness. All that's left are the wonderful sensations.

The big manly hands warm up her breasts before they slowly peel down her bra cups, baring her tight nipples. The pinch she expects doesn't come, though: his fingertips brush over them in a feather-light touch.

"You're so turned on," Mr. Sex marvels, before curling his hand around her arched throat. And she is, almost past command of any language, the fantasy coming true more exciting than she has ever envisioned, being touched and stimulated in so many ways and spots all at once. Clearly, he likes that version of her and Alice is ridiculously happy to please.

He's tall enough to reach her mouth with his from where he's standing pressed flush with her body, the wet kiss more lustful than personal, hot air breathed onto her tongue, amplifying the wonderful things the other mouth and tongue is doing to her pussy, her underwear never removed - Mr. Sexy Voice may be a little clueless about mating _rituals_, but _thank God!_ he's not lacking attentiveness and skill.

But his focus is lost when he looks up to her uncovered breasts, the spark in his eyes almost like a boyish plea to be allowed to touch another treasure and Alice smiles in invitation, her confidence reinforced by the man behind her. One pale hand reaches up to delicately knead one breast.

He's very quiet, save from visibly heavier breath; that's not what she had in mind. He treads carefully, cautiously, but not because he's deliberately toying with her, unlike the man who's busy unclasping her bra now. Perhaps taking his cock out and sucking on him would make the diffidence go away as he loses control and gives in to pleasure? Or maybe he needs exactly what Alice has been trying to hold off.

"Don't stop…," she murmurs, and is rewarded with a low groan and his mouth going back to the wet spot on her panties. She holds on to the back of his head; the zipper opened fully, the top of her dress bundles loosely around her waist. It's a weird angle and he adds his fingers, rubbing below where his mouth is sucking, pulling the crotch of her panties to the side a little and licking along the crease.

"God… yes - This is good -" It's the softness of his tongue and firmness of his finger, the slight tickle of his beard and then there's the smooth, cool fabric and the firm body behind her, her breasts being cupped by strong hands and nipples trapped between keen fingers -

"You're coming already, aren't you," Mr. Sex mutters, nipping on the spot behind her ear, his stubble deliciously rough against the soft skin.

Not like she's able to answer, Alice thinks, momentarily annoyed by the distraction of the line, but not for long, because everything besides her position, besides the touches and pulls and licks seemingly coming from everywhere at once, everything else is blocked. And _oooh_, yes Mr. Sexy Voice has been paying attention to all her sighs and moans, he gets the combination _just right _now and her hips join in on their own volition, tiny rolling movements over his face, searching for the release while fighting it at the same time.

She can't speak anymore, her thighs quavering, or she would encourage and praise and spur him on, but all she can do is hold on as her hand grips his hair in a spasm and her mouth opens from panting and for a few seconds, everything disappears, her body turning into a definition of ecstasy.

The waves of liquid fire – because that's what it feels like and which are probably hormones – still crash through her bloodstream when she lets go, afraid to move, sure she'll lose her balance, but nowhere near less turned on.

"That was incredible," Mr. Sexy Voice revels, sweetly, not bothering to wipe his mouth, a radiant smile on his face, eyes sparkling.

"It was, " Alice returns the compliment. He's positively glowing: she was right about freeing him from his own fetters.

"That was very hot, Alice," Mr. Sex behind her applauds, too. He helps her put her leg, still a little shaky, back on the ground, which means her dress falls down completely, pooling at her feet. Honestly, Alice would not protest if he bent her over and fuck her right now, but at the same time she would like to play around some more so she's grateful that he seems to not be in a hurry. That's him, fucking king of control who will not let his own wantonness ruin the perfect set up.

"How do you want this?" She loves that he's not asking if, but assumes that she does; of course she does. That's why they are here. His hands idle on her hips, stroking lazily, playing with the elastic of her panties.

Wordlessly, Alice reaches to the man still seated in front of her, running her finger across his chest, up to his face, still damp where she gathers the leftover of her wetness before she absently licks it off. His fascinated stare follows her every movement, her head turning as she offers her mouth for a sloppy kiss to Mr. Sex, biting down on his lower lip.

"I think I want some of that, too," she grins at him, eying Mr. Sexy Voice remaining passive or maybe he's just too overwhelmed at the moment to make any move. She has wondered about his taste and she really wants to hear him moan and say obscene, nasty things.

Reaching behind her, she feels for the impressive bulge she knows and craves, squeezing lightly, but looking straight into the blue eyes.

"Are you hard?"

He chuckles and looks away, like a clumsy boy, probably blushing underneath all the scruff which she finds adorable really, if not ridiculous, considering what he's just done.

"Um… yeah," he shrugs, with a little smile.

"For me?" Alice presses.

"Yes." This time it's uttered with the intensity she knows is there and wants all for herself tonight. Moving forward, very slowly, she slides to her knees, balancing herself against his.

"Do you have a hard… hot… cock for me?"

He nods in slow motion, breathing shakily when her palms flatten on top of his thighs and start inching up, her naked breasts, swaying, daring him to sit still.

"Say it," Alice commands, stopping until he does. And when the deep, rich baritone darkened by lust utters _I have a hard -, hot - cock for you_… Yes, she knew that he'd be able to fuck her with just his voice.

"She's _very, very_ good at that," Alice hears the smirking in the voice coming from the side, before she looks around to see Mr. Sex seated nonchalantly in the big armchair, ready for the show.

Of course he was serious when he spoke of watching. Alice knows this penchant of his and there's an extra thrill in being his performer, in being witnessed and aware of it, she recognizes the thrill. She hasn't even thought about it before this moment, before she was almost completely naked in a room with two fully clothed men. Giving her back an extra arch to enhance the view, she edges closer to her target, until the tip of her nose connects with the candy wrap of sturdy fabric. Oh, she'll make sure the feast is a sweet torment and a spectacle, both at once. There's a certain magnetism in the image of a lioness sinking her teeth in a helpless gazelle and Alice wonders how _her_ predator will respond to seeing his prey's transformation, or _how fast_. Skimming her nose up, nudging slightly at the hardness beneath the thick pleat, she breaths in the smell of worn cotton and faint muskiness that all men have in common and then the note that distinguishes one from another and she wonders if pheromones can be smelled. She clamps her teeth over his belt and yanks.

There's a rushed, audible exhale above her head when her hands join in to work on the buckle, flick the button open, pull the zipper down - And stop. Straightening, Alice looks to her side, to the intent pair of smoldering dark eyes.

"You wanna tease, huh?"

"Don't tell me you don't like it," she can do sly too.

Turning her attention back to the toy on her hands, Alice fingers a shirt button over his stomach, undoing it slowly, and then another one, and another, because all the cloth would get in her way. "How about you? Enjoying yourself?" She all but purrs in surprised delight, discovering a hairy trail along his navel that flares up into a nice, even if light, spread over his torso.

He nods, eyes unable to stay on her face, drawn to her own naked chest. Another breast man, she smiles inwardly. For whatever reason, he's still inactive, leaving all initiative to her, but that's perfect, that's exactly what she wants for now. Taking his hand in hers, she places it on one breast.

Once given a prompt however, he seems to know exactly what to do. Alice never expected any less but is still relieved that this is how he operates: clueless, maybe, but not lacking passion or experience. His other hand glides up her side and stomach before it gently squeezes her other breast, no more urging necessary. The sound she lets out it is like any other of her pleasure – because she really isn't picky for the way her breasts are fondled, it all feels good – and a thought crosses her mind, if that would irk her audience of one, to know that he doesn't have the monopoly for that. By this point, it probably doesn't matter, not even to him.

"What do you want me to do?" She grazes her fingernails down the hairy chest. She knows he's not of afraid of those words, but perhaps not much of a talker during sex. _Wrong approach, mister._

Slipping away from his hands, her nipples, followed by her breasts, press to his stomach, as far as she can push herself up; she slides down very, very slowly, holding his gaze, and this is as much to tantalize as it is to relieve her own need, because rubbing her naked boobs against a warm, hairy body feels wonderful. As if in replay of what he did, her mouth feels through the unfussy – _of course_ – cotton of his boxer shorts for the hard-on that has her so excited.

"I want... " he breathes, and surprises her: his hands grasp her head, but not to push her or hold her in place - _that_ would shock her – but to pull out the pins that hold her hair in an up-do. _Hair? _His fingers tangle in it, sort of tenderly. "…your mouth…" Oh, no, she won't let him off that easy, Alice smirks, pausing, that mouth a hair above where they both want it.

"Say it and you will get it."

"…your mouth on my cock –" he part mumbles part growls and Alice didn't think she could get any wetter. Or not, she knew she would.

Her hand dives into the fabric folds and her heart is thumping as she briefly thinks that Mr. Sex there is probably not wearing any underwear and the fresh surge of excitement hits with the reminder that she gets to play with both of them -. He's not as impressively big as Mr. Sex himself but she doesn't think many white men are and he's a decent, regular size and a nice looking cock is a nice looking cock, Alice licks her lips and gives him a reassuringly seductive smile.

He tastes the same way he smells, of vague sea water and soap and some nonexistent spices, somehow milkier than her other… toy; clearly, she will revel in it when she's as attracted to a man as she is right now. There's no particular purpose just yet to her little licks as she tries to pull all of him out of his clothes, but she's now glad that he's had a few drinks or he probably wouldn't last through much of this, judging by the almost gasping for air and him losing the battle to keep his eyes open. He's more than eager to cooperate, though, when she tugs at his pants and boxers to pull them down his hips for better access.

"You have a beautiful cock," Alice compliments, and she means it, admiring the erection so hard that it's reaching for his stomach, before she glances to where Mr. Sex watches her, like a wild beast lying in ambush. Her insides tingle at the look on his face and she hopes that next time her eyes meet his, with her mouth full, he'll be stroking that beauty of his own.

She moves all her hair to one side for undisturbed view and takes Mr. Sexy Voice's hand, to wrap it over her own as she grips his shaft.

"Show me," she whispers. He tightens his fist over hers just very slightly but doesn't interfere with the rhythm she chooses; maybe speeding up would end things already, Alice bites back a smile. She wouldn't mind, he would have time to recover when she plays with Mr. Sex.

"You love doing this, don't you," comes from across the room just as she - slowly, dragging the moment out - puts her open mouth to the reddened head, or the head to her tongue.

With him, she probably doesn't have to worry if it's a good thing or a bad thing that she will happily suck off whoever she wants, no excuses, no false prudery, no reciprocity clause and certainly not making any sacrifices. "There's nothing like a woman who enjoys giving head," he confirms and it sounds like he's talking to the other man again.

"Fuck -!" The voice above her growls and the hips under her chin buckle when she slides his cock as deep into her mouth as it would go and sucks.

Excellent. Alice lets the familiar excited tension fill her body; his voice sounds as dirty as the word itself and she sucks harder, pressing her tongue to the underside – she craves to hear it again.

"Mhmm," she hums her appreciation around the swollen flesh, her hands aiding the… task? No, it's all a treat, _indulgence_, and all that is missing to complete the decadence of milk chocolate on top of dark chocolate is the other cock, the familiar yet exhilarating one that's just getting freed from its confines within her peripheral vision. She sees a large hand clasp around it comfortably, Mr. Sex's eyes set on her busy mouth. Maybe a part of the thrilled anticipation of her lips on him comes from the notion of where they are now, she thinks, amused.

The more she licks and slobbers and suckles, the quicker he breathes, occasional inarticulate sounds rumbling in his throat - Alice loves the firm grip of his hand in her hair, even if it's reflexive. She doesn't blame him for losing command on any language, his night taking the unexpected turn from a drinking session prospect to kinky sex, and it's like he's savoring every single thing she does to him, allowing her to play with his body any way she wants or possibly in awe that she wants it. She tries for the pressure he has shown her - and _oh_, would she love to just watch him touch himself, the same way that Mr. Sex has no qualms about - Maybe she will ask him later. It's hard enough to decide between sucking him off to finish already or fuck him already or torment him until he spells it out for her or… _Of course_, Alice knows exactly what she wants right that moment.

"You don't mean to deny me, do you?" Still holding the wet, throbbing cock to her cheek, the side of her mouth, she darts her tongue to flick it across the velvety skin and looks directly to the large, sprawled form of Mr. Sex. He smirks at her, lazily stroking_ the_ cock she typically craves to feel in any possible way and the visuals only make her body feel… empty.

"Come on, Alice," he argues, teasingly. "You like to watch."

"Oh, I do," she plants a wet kiss to the place where Mr. Sexy Voice's cock and his balls come together. Pulling back, she admires her artwork: the disheveled, half naked and very turned on man close to panting, ready for her to take him on whatever ride she has planned.

"I also like to touch."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: So I guess I'm catering to MorningGlory2 alone, huh? :) That's okay, I didn't think the story would be many people's cup of tea._

XXXXX

The pose she strikes is straight from porn: on all fours, back arched to extreme, her soaked panties clad bottom high in the air. In slow motion, she crawls to the large armchair, until she's between his legs - _God_, that glare, like he's only deliberately delaying the lunge and when it happens, she'll be helpless and subdued… But he's being generous… She's a slave to it.

Her tongue slides out of her mouth, curling up slowly, like it's a preview; just the tip traces the underside of his gorgeous, mighty cock, all the way up to the little slit.

"I missed it," she breathes directly to the heated head. Because it's true, she does, the craving for him never goes away, lingering underneath her conscious mind at all times. She doesn't, however, take him into her mouth just yet. Her palms flat on his stomach, she slowly pushes his t-shirt up. Her lips follow, dabbing featherlike kisses, grazing up the trail of hair, his hairy sternum… Until she can't reach any higher, the black fabric bundled up and her hands on his shoulders. She holds his gaze and yes, he does what she's challenged him to do: he kisses her. And it's dizzying, it's much hotter than she's ever expected, the idea behind it - like he's kissing the other man off of her, and at the same time relishing whatever he can taste and _yet at the same time _stating his confidence… This makes her want them both even more, her sense of possible inadequacy, any traces of nervousness, gone completely.

She's the one breathing heavily against his mouth as she feels his large hands cup her buttocks, before a finger traces her crack, inching lower, pressing against the damp crotch of her underwear - The look in his eyes is of shameless debauchery mixed with… pride and some amusement: he's impressed with her, too.

"You're having a good time, huh, babe?" He all but _grins_. His fingers hook around the elastic of her panties and he tugs them down, just past her behind, exposing the round shape where she almost feels the other pair of eyes on it.

She doesn't answer, not in words. Her mouth swallowing his imposing erection will have to do. _Mhmm_, she takes in his scent, her eyes closing: where the other man sounds like sex, this one _smells_ like sex and she doesn't know, she might lose consciousness when the two are combined, unleashed on her body simultaneously.

He lets her go at her own pace, taste and savor him, but she has this ridiculous urge to please with this one, looking up to his face while swirling her tongue around his cock, as if asking for approval: yes, she want to be his good little slut. But he's so hard and large that she can't really accommodate much of him in her mouth. His hand strokes her cheek, with surprising softness.

"That's very good, Alice," he says, like it's a blow-job class and he's both her subject and professor and it only makes her work him with more determination, reaching for his balls into the opening of his jeans – she was right, he's been going commando – sucking one into her mouth.

"Nguh!" She hears him grunt as his fingers dig into the back of her head. Oh, she can show him _very good_.

"Touch yourself," he bites out, not entirely used to giving up control and power. But Alice loves the naturally dominant streak so she complies, sighing against his flesh while clumsily fingering her own, not quite resolute about getting herself off. Unless, of course, that's what he demands.

She turns her head to get the sight of the other man, watching her with a fascinated stare, but motionless, as if he forgot about his own hard-on and gratification.

"I want to fuck him," she murmurs into the cock against her lips, looking straight into Mr. Sex's dark eyes. Like she's asking permission, final confirmation of sorts.

"Then go ahead and fuck him."

"I want to fuck him while I do this to you," she licks around the hard shaft.

"I know," he smirks, pulling her arm, her hand up from where it was buried between her legs, her fingers getting sucked into his warm mouth. He pulls her up decidedly, giving her one last kiss, his tongue sliding against her own, feeding her her own taste off of it. She never really notices him reaching to his pocket but when he places the little foil wrap in her hand, the self-assured, almost _playful_, grin is there. "Go fuck him first."

Her legs almost wobble as she stands up straight, still wearing her stiletto sandals, her hold ups in place and her panties around her thighs as she closes the distance back to Mr. Sexy Voice, feeling somewhat like a _gift_ from the man who just sent her his way. He's good at the game, she will admit, letting her set up the rules and then bending them so that she can feel like a true sex object, without ever taking the control away from her. This must come from experience, Alice concludes, making a mental note to prod the answer out of him sometime.

"How do you want me?"

She throws the gauntlet; hopefully by now Mr. Sexy Voice knows that she's not exactly going to make it easy for him, he needs to spell his wishes out, one way or another.

Oh, yes, he's been making progress at their game, even if he's not very… vocal about it – sadly. His slender hands reach out and pull her panties down her legs, far enough for the garment to hang loosely and fall to the floor as she steps out of it. He glides his fingers up and down her thighs; Alice loves the primal energy shining through in his eyes.

"Come here," he says and she bites her lip at the sound of it.

Sinking to her knees once more, for another lick up his cock, she smiles at him and places the unwrapped condom between her teeth. He would never even realize it's on if she didn't make a show of it, the male mind is single-tracked like that when past a certain point of arousal.

"Do you want me to ride you?" She drawls, fully aware how much men love the idea and mental image.

"Yes."

"Do you want me to fuck you, here?"

"I want you to fuck me, here," he gives in, with slight urgency in the low rumble and it's all she needs to plant her knees on both sides of his and press her crotch to his hard cock, her wet pussy lips enveloping it with every slow rocking motion her hips make, teasing, hopefully making him crazy for what's to come.

"Fuck! -" He breathes out again, and this time her mouth is inches away to breathe back; she's still debating if she wants to ever kiss him, the idea of sex void of it somehow a very hot one, their mingled breaths so close but no touching: she can smell champagne and cigarettes and herself on his.

"Let it out," she whispers directly into his ear, easing up just enough to put his cock in position and slowly, _slowly_, taking it in.

And that's it, the sensations take over her mind, the feeling of a hard cock pushing at her, stretching her… it's always the limit for any clear thought, the instinct taking control, her body moving on it's own volition and it appears to be true for the man trapped underneath her too, his hands suddenly all over her, his mouth latching to the side of her neck, to her clavicle - _Yes!_, she was right about his beard tickling her just right and amplifying the pleasure.

"Feels good?" It's as much the obvious that she means as the… surrender to the maybe previously unthinkable. Giving in to the darker desires. _Being bad._

"Fucking amazing!"

She ends up kissing him. For the notion of _who_ he is and for satisfying an impulse, her taste buds still tingling from the other man and his lips still coated in _her_; it's like the three of them are all coming together in the connection - Alice arches her back supporting herself against his shoulders for his mouth to access her breast… And then she feels it. A strong hand curling around her throat, pulling her further back. _Mr. Sex_. Shirtless by now, with his beautiful cock pressing against her lips from upside down.

"Tonight, Alice, any of your wishes are granted."

There's warm, wet mouth on her nipple, accompanied by the fuzzy texture of his beard, and a hand on her other breast, the sure, firm squeeze telling of who it belongs to; there's a warm weight of a cock head on her outstretched tongue, slick from precum and her saliva, and another one filling her, pushing at her insides as her hips grind against his restricted movement, and the position may be too demanding to retain for long, but she loves the idea of being bent and folded for their pleasure.

She would gladly stay their pliant fuckdoll. She would gladly relinquish all control to _him_, who can be trusted to use it just right, while her whole being is reduced to her senses; she would give in to _his_ desires as he feeds her to the other man. Alice succumbs to the pleasure of submission, her body arching up between one cock buried deep inside her and the other hitting the back of her throat. A hand weaves itself through her hair while another curls around her neck, making her anticipate a hard thrust, the idea strangely exciting, even if she worries she would gag - God, his scrotum smells deliciously masculine where her nose presses into the soft skin.

The thrust doesn't come, her head is getting lifted and her favorite cock slips out of her mouth and off of her tongue.

"I do want it like that, you know" she breathes, looking up at him through heavy eyelids, only half-heartedly annoyed with the disruption because, _oh_, the angle of her hips is now perfect for those slender fingers to reach down and rub- "Fuck, yes!" She stills the motion, pressing down on his fingers and Mr. Sexy Voice complies, his somewhat hazy blue eyes watching her with unabated fascination as he lets her ride him anyway she wants.

"You don't want to deprive our friend of the view, do you, Alice," with a flash of his trademark smirk, he touches the wet tip of his cock to her mouth from the side. Cunning bastard. She sees what he means now, greedily taking him back in and sucking, as she looks sideways to lock eyes with their… friend.

"Fuck him hard, Alice," she hears the dark, equally fascinated voice of Mr. Sex. "Make this one good ride."

"You like watching me suck his cock?" She murmurs to the blond man, releasing the swollen flesh enough to stick her tongue out and lick around the head. The skin is so deliciously velvety where the shaft is rock hard. The words have the same effect on her as she hopes to get from him, and her hips grind harder, finding a rhythm of their own. It shouldn't be easy to multitask like this, but Mr. Sex's hand at the back of her head is holding it in place.

"God, you're so wild!" He all but growls, making her inner muscles clench around him.

"She is, isn't she," her usual… _master_ replies for her, pushing inside of her mouth just a little deeper, making the moan around his swollen flesh be her only input. The lecherous stare of the blue eyes tells her there's no control left in there, and it's good, she doesn't really care if she gets to come this time, even though she's so close, she's not sure she can concentrate through the ferocity driving her equally out of control.

"Fucking beautiful," he says to him, or to her, it's impossible to tell.

Her arm wraps around Mr. Sex's hip and grabs his buttock through the jeans that are still on, bracing herself against it, her other hand flat on the other man's chest. A pair of hands holds on to her thighs, as if trying to slow her down, but Alice won't have any of that.

"Do you want to come? Do you want to come inside me?" She breathes against the cock held to her mouth, before leaning in and biting on the lobe of his hear, rubbing the side of her neck to his hairy chin.

"I want you to- Come hard… deep inside of my warm, wet pussy..."

She feels his hands squeeze her butt cheeks and pull her forward. "I…" he starts, his brow knitted and his face tense.

"It's not a request," she pushes against his chest, sending a sly look to Mr. Sex. "Now."

With every sway of her hips, she clamps her muscles tight around his cock and judging by the sound he makes it must feel damn good. "Let yourself feel it," she entices, but her voice doesn't waver on the _order_. Oh, he likes to be under her command.

"That's right, let it take over, you're not in control-" She licks the underside of the other cock, delighted in her work. She has plans for both of them that will require more stamina.

"Fuck… fuck!" He mumbles in his deepest voice jerking against her and Alice doesn't know, but a man's face when she makes him come may be the sexiest fucking thing ever.

"That's so hot…" she arches against him and breathes into his still gasping mouth.

"Great job, Alice," Mr. Sex grins at her and bends down to kiss her hard on the mouth, like she's there to service them and not the other way around. "Happy to please," she grins back.

The blond man runs his head over his sweaty brow and messy hair wearily as she slides off of him, carefully holding the condom in place. He's still coming down from the high when she slowly rolls it off his cock, making sure the contents dribble down on the heated flesh. Mr. Sex squats down next to her, watching, and Mr. Sexy Voice gasps in surprise when she wraps her lips around the wet tip gently and then deliberately licks around it like it's an ice cream cone.

"You thought I was done with you?" She smiles. "Oh… not even close, mister."

"My insatiable minx," Mr. Sex laughs beside her, stroking her hair as the flavor of the other man still tingles on her lips. "You can work on that while I fuck you."

It turns out she wants to work on _him_ a bit more, when they stumble and collapse on the crisp, white sheets of his huge bed, both men losing all their clothes on the way with her help and Alice's stilettos being taken off with not-so-surprising tenderness by Mr. Sexy Voice as she crawls between Mr. Sex's open thighs to feast on her favorite candy.

_He_'s never been the one to let her take control easily. Lust and amusement mix in his eyes as he watches her suckle and lick and hum around his cock, especially that she's obviously enjoying herself where her butt stuck up in the air proves to be too much to resist for the blond man. She can feel his tongue probe at her dripping folds from behind and his hand caress the inside of her thigh.

"Mmmm…" she moans her approval, her mouth busy. She's so worked up and sensitive, if he sucks her clit in it may send her over the edge-

"Stick your fingers inside her," she hears Mr. Sex instruct. "That'll do the trick."

Oh, she would love to wipe the smugness off his face, so she takes him as deep in her throat as he would go, swallowing, relaxing her muscles. But then the man behind her does just that, his fingers sliding in and curling and oh _God, that feels so good!_ his lips where she needs them and the spot inside her hit just right- She's really glad she went for a radical wax job.

Bucking against him, she momentarily loses her focus on the task at her… mouth and it's probably for the better, judging by how hard she bites on her lower lip.

"Come, Alice," he says, piercing her with his dark gaze. "It's not a request."

She squirms and squeals shamelessly, Mr. Sex grabbing her chin and stroking his thumb over her lip, which she sucks in hastily, and she can't help but obey, pinching her own nipple hard as she pushes her pussy against the mouth eating it out.

"Don'tstopdon'tstodon'tstop…!" She chants mindlessly, the climax so intense she thinks it may never end. Talented mouth on him there, not only for one thing.

"Good girl," Mr. Sex praises again, just like Alice would applaud Mr. Sexy Voice if her brain wasn't temporarily blank. Oh, he knows she's more ready to be fucked hard now than ever.

But the other man doesn't know that and he doesn't jump to conclusions, settling for soothing licks around her tender flesh.

"She's a squirter," she hears him marvel, before he comes up to slump on his back by her side. Maybe she is and maybe she's just extra wet, but who cares about accuracy, she thinks.

"Happens," Mr. Sex retorts with self-satisfaction of a proud _owner_, not losing the grip on her chin and not looking away from her.

"Hey, I'm still here," she huffs, even if she is enjoying playing the part of his shared property. She looks back and forth between the two men stretched before and beside her. The light is dimmed in the elegant bedroom and it's lending the blonde's pale skin a soft golden hue. Her darker-colored… _lover?_ is actually quite pale now that he's a full-time Londoner, too.

"Of course you are, babe," he twirls a strand of her hair around his finger, playfully. "And you've impressed our guest." The choice of words is obviously purposeful, but Alice knows that he has no real intention of disregarding her in the game. He knows how to teeter on the line, though.

"And I know what you want right now…"


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you guys for reading! I'm very happy t__hat I've managed to render this type of threesome idea in an engaging way. It's been a fantasy of mine for a long time and it doesn't have to go the way that cheap porn has been showing it to us, I hope with this final chapter you'll see what I mean. ;)_

* * *

><p>"<em>And I know what you want right now…"<em>

"Oh, do you?" She taunts, eying Mr. Sexy Voice and his semi-hard cock, nestled against a tangle of strawberry blond hair. His beard is all wet from her juices and he doesn't seem to mind. Gently, she slips her fingers between his legs, weighing his testicles in her hand. "Touch yourself," she tells him.

Any inhibitions he might have been holding on to earlier dropped, he conforms, wrapping his slender hand around his cock above hers, tugging and _nearly_ smirking at her: "Happy?"

"Almost."

Because that's one of the parts she has still been looking forward, sampling both of them next to each other. Alice wriggles herself in between the two male bodies, positioning her face in line with their groins. She's growing excited again, never having had the time to recover. If one naked, turned on man is a thrill, two are exhilarating, their focus solely on her and all the planes of warm firmness all for her. Why decide on chocolate or vanilla if she can have them both?

She licks her lips and smiles at Mr. Sex, and he humors her.

Alternating between them, she licks and relishes their tastes, one spicy where the other one is milky, one yielding, where the other one is deliberately holding back. Perhaps she would like it best if they fed her their cocks pressed close together, but this may be too much to ask of them. So she takes turns, gripping harder the one she's working back into erection and slobbering over the one that's so stiff she has no idea how he manages to keep it that way. The sound of their breathing and occasional grunts, the smell of the fresh sweat in the creases of their thighs, their hands on her neck and shoulders, the twinge of muscle under their skin… All that male sexual energy coming at her… It's all such a feast, Alice forgets that she wants more.

But Mr. Sex doesn't. She doesn't really notice him move around her when she's absorbed by Mr. Sexy Voice's now seeping hard-on, until she feels a large hand cup her entire pussy.

"Fuck, you're dripping, Alice," his hand glides easily over the swollen folds when he rubs the wetness all over her. One long finger takes a casual dip inside and then goes all the way back, smearing her juices over her butt hole and making her grip on the pale hip bone tighten.

"You want this, don't you." It's not a question and she feels the flat of his tongue follow the path of his finger, his stubble grazing the delicate skin deliciously.

The surge of fresh moisture and a strangled moan around the other hot cock are her only reply. A few months ago she was trembling with nervousness and insecurity when he touched her there and now she's close to begging him to fuck her ass. Alice grazes her teeth very gently over the shaft in front of her, the man seemingly happy to let her play with it for as long as she wants and arches her body in anticipation. She's always been a slut at heart, _he_ just liberated her.

"You'll get it all, babe…" she hears him rip the condom wrapper open and, _oh_, she's so turned on that he probably could take a plunge straight away-

"…but I know what's your little thrill," he says, stroking her buttock before swatting it a little harder than playfully.

And it's true that he does.

She likes to be fucked extra hard after she's had one. Even when she already is. The extra push, a bit more stretching-_Yes!_ He slides his throbbing dick inside her pussy in one long thrust and she cries out and maybe even scratches Mr. Sexy Voice's forearm-

Because no one fucks like _him_.

She's very happy to have the blond man at her disposal; he has his charms and he's fun to play with and her response to him, _his voice_, is of equal lust as it is to Mr. Sex himself, but… she's met nobody else who can mix the rough with the attentive, the control with the consideration, make her feel completely subdued to him and keep her on just the verge of apprehension while also making her feel completely safe at the skillful and capable hands.

The hands now holding her by the hips as he drives into her just as hard and as deep as she's craving it, every thrust like an electric impulse to her insides. It all feels like one long, drawn out orgasmic high and she would wonder if that's even physically possible if she wasn't so consumed by the pleasure.

"Don't stop sucking him," he commands, obviously finding the idea and the visuals very hot. Fucker. Like it's easy to focus on a proper blow job when she's being fucked like this.

Her body pushed and pulled with the force of his moves, she wraps her lips around the tip and holds the appendage to her mouth, her moans vibrating on it and making Mr. Sexy Voice groan sexily.

Mr. Sex shifts, meaning his penis is hitting the sweet spot inside of her, but she doesn't think she can get any higher again, not so soon, and luckily, he's not pushing her to. Oh yes, he has a thing for the small of a woman's back, his hand idling the sensitive curve before it slides all the way up, reaching for her hair, but he doesn't pull it as she half-expects.

"Look at you…" he bites out behind her. "In your element… You're a fucking _gem_, Alice."

Her hair is all tousled and she wonders just how smudged her make-up must be and she's as hot and sweaty as her boys, but she knows the allure of such raw passion and yes, she is glad to have met him too.

She feels the wandering hand press down on her shoulder and then his thumb press against her butt hole, a little harder now, and thank God she's never cared if it's okay to be so loud in his apartment because this is _almost_ too much and Alice is a girl who takes indulgence in excess.

"You like this?" His thumb slips inside. "You like having your ass fingered while being fucked?"

As if her inarticulate sounds and panting are not enough of an answer. The finesse is gone and all she can do is hold the other cock to her mouth with an occasional tug, and she would actually apologize for her loss of coordination, but he seems completely captivated with the spectacle that she is right now.

"You've got a great ass, babe-" She's sure the skin will be red where he gives it a hard slap and that she will be sore tomorrow where he's pumping into her with his trademark ferocity. Not that either is a bad things. "Doesn't she?"

"Oh yes," Mr. Sexy Voice agrees in his trademark low timbre and she's not surprised that he took a glimpse, only that he doesn't appear to try to move for a better viewing angle now, watching her face instead. As if he wants to connect with the sensory overload rushing through her.

"Fuck it!" She barks out impatiently, more ready for this than ever, her body craving to be stretched, filled, groped in any and every way possible.

"What's that?"

"Fuck my ass, you dirty bastard!" She shrieks, trying to push herself up and hearing the blond man groan and his cock twitch at her choice of words.

"Only when you do this right, Alice." Is he laughing there? She's a ball of fire and he's got the composure to taunt? She turns her head to meet his dark glare with a satisfied twinkle in it. Oh, he's just as turned on, only playing the intensity _up_. "Fill that pretty mouth with cock and I'll do it."

Just as every single time, he reads her mind without a fault, like they share the ancient stem of neurons responsible for primal desires. He maneuvers her body to the side, so she's lying on her stomach cross-wise to the other man, her face to his groin and her legs wide apart – _God, his bed really is huge _– with him between them. And when he pushes in her tight little hole very slowly, Alice does as she's told, lowering her mouth on the other cock and taking as much of it in as she can. She's past caring what her feminist sisters would say to the news that the position designed for porn feels pretty damn great and that with him, with _them_, she wants it all.

"Fuck, this feels good," she hears Mr. Sex hiss as he thrusts a little, just enough for her to relax and open up for him. Technically, the sensations shouldn't pool at her clit, or maybe she just has poor idea of anatomy – _or maybe it's him_ -, but being fucked that way sends her lust levels through the roof.

"I want both of you," she exhales a warm breath into Mr. Sexy Voice's hardness. As good as this feels indeed, as much as she gets off on the idea of being a dirty little whore _used_ like this, her insides are throbbing for more.

"You're having both of us," Mr. Sex mutters through his clenched teeth, even though she knows he knows exactly what she means. What she's wanted ever since she hinted on fantasizing about multiple cocks. Is he annoyed, having only just started? "You think you can handle that?" Oh no, he's perfectly into it.

"Fuck, yes!"

Looking up, she sees Mr. Sexy Voice's questioning eyes directed at his host. She would love to see Mr. Sex's face when he asks: "Do you want to fuck her sweet ass?" saving her from having to imply that he's small – which he's not, just small_er_ by comparison – because that's the arrangement she wants, but she gets to see the blue eyes widen and grow darker at the same time. He looks at her, still stroking him softly, with the patented cute mixture of disbelief, excitement and asking for permission. What does he say to that?

"Say _yes_," she endears sweetly, with a dart of her tongue for one more lick.

"Yes," he lets out a shaky breath.

She feels like some sex-crazed animal, or a private porn star, but one with a true calling - if such a thing exists - when she slithers up to him, kissing up his chest, her mind buzzing. She actually wants to hug him and say _thank you_, but gives him a languid and somewhat sloppy kiss instead. Mr. Sex hands her another condom wrapper – _God, does he have an industrial supply?_ – and this time she needs a little help putting it in place, her hands trembling. "It's going to be amazing," she whispers, rolling around, her back to him.

Alice has had her fair share of experimenting on her own and of fantasizing, and damn, even in porn viewing, but the excitement is clouding her senses and she just writhing aimlessly, brushing against her lovers and delighting in the heat coming off of them in waves, not quite realizing that she hasn't thought of the logistics.

Mr. Sex is clearly the position expert between the three of them. Duly, he hooks her leg over his hip where he's propped on his elbow on her other side, the once immaculate sheets now rumpled all around them. There's no telling if Mr. Sexy Voice has ever done that before or if he's just extra gentle when he starts with caressing her back and soft kneading of her buttocks, as if in awe. The gooey lube that Mr. Sex has handed him feels all warmed up before it touches her body.

"Go ahead," she encourages, when his hand wanders between her legs, rubbing her swollen labia. She's very ready and quivering with excitement.

"I can't believe-" he never finishes – what, that he's having a threesome? Fucking a stranger? Fucking her up the ass? – because she feels his tip pressing to her eager butt hole and past the tight muscle and all he's capable of is a lengthy exhale.

Alice lets out one of her own, arching against him, feeling the hairs on his chest tickle between her shoulder blades. "Mmmmh…" she purrs in both satisfaction and anticipation. She's long past associating any discomfort with the sensations, having learnt to enjoy her own body. "You, now," she looks to Mr. Sex through her eyelashes as he patiently rolls fresh rubber onto his indestructible hard-on with a knowing smirk.

He doesn't need any extra encouragement. Pulling her leg back and up higher, he pushes inside her pussy in one smooth plunge and Alice lets out a high-pitched _ooohhh!_ that she would deem belonging in bad porn indeed if she could form coherent thoughts.

"Are you okay?"

Mr. Sexy Voice's concern is sweet, it really is, but this is the point when she loses ability to communicate in words; all that comes out is a whimper as she wriggles a little to accommodate them better.

"She's great," she hears Mr. Sex assure, her eyes closed from the flood of sensations. "She's never been better."

The treasured fantasy, her vivid imagination, even her self-exploration with toys, nothing could prepare her for how wonderful the reality feels. There's not much of actual movement – on Mr. Sexy Voice's part probably from worry of going too far and on Mr. Sex's part from not being able to reach far enough – she's the one rocking back and forth against them, out of instinct more than anything else, but there's two warm, hard bodies surrounding her, touching her everywhere at once. There's hands squeezing up her breasts, hands on her thighs and backside, there's lips on her shoulder and neck, along with the delicious soft graze of a beard, there's a mouth breathing into her gasping mouth- They are a tangle of limbs where she tries to grab or hold onto any part that she can reach, sinking her nails into a buttock on either side or raking them through their hair. Words fail her even if she does want to let them know she's in heaven, the pathetic _ah, oh, ah-! _being all she can manage.

She's feeling so delightfully full, stretched to the limit, pushed and pulled, and they seem to work in unison to heighten every sensation for her. The more she moans, the closer they move, the tighter they squeeze her between them.

Her leg being frustratingly in the way, Mr. Sex takes charge and rolls her back along with the man behind her, to lie almost fully on top of him – should she be worried about squishing him? No, she's past caring about that, the warm plane of his body in full contact with her back feels too good. The motion sends his cock deeper inside her body and Mr. Sex positions himself above them, pushing in all the way. He still lets her guide this, lets her roll her hips rather than thrusts into her and she's vaguely aware of her toes curling and her fingers digging into the hard muscle of Mr. Sex's outstretched arms with the effort to make herself last, God, she wants to last-!

"This feels –" she hears groaned straight into her ear where her head has fallen back over Mr. Sexy Voice's shoulder. His hands, or whoever the hands belong to, creep up to push her breasts together and pinch her hardened nipples. She's just glad they don't seem to mind body contact between each other as they envelope her in theirs.

"Say it, say it, _say it_!" she screams, hungry for the warm velvety voice to fill her ears _right! now!,_ magnifying the sensual intensity of the moment.

"…amazing," he complies, breathlessly. "So tight and hot and… Oh, God-! So fucking _hot_!"

"Beyond hot," Mr. Sex supplies, closing his teeth over her clavicle.

"Keep talking," she bites out, "keep telling me how much you like fucking me- You like fucking me?"

"Demanding little minx," Mr. Sex grabs hold of her chin again, pushing a finger into her open mouth. "Tell her. Tell her all about how her rosy ass hole feels."

"I… I _love_ fucking you," Mr. Sexy Voice mutters into her throat. "Such a sex goddess… I can't, I can't -"

No, she can't last either. Not like this, not with fingers pressed to the nub of her clit, not with the voice resonating in her brain, not with the two hard cocks filling her up. Alice's whole body shakes violently and her mind shuts down as she erupts in the most intense orgasm of her life, holding on to either man, milking them and never wanting to let go as they still their movements letting her ride it out until she can't take any more. Has she scratched anyone to draw blood? Possibly.

Mr. Sex is the first one to pull out, with a devious look in his eyes, faultlessly sensing that she's had enough, even if he hasn't.

"No, not you," she stops Mr. Sexy Voice's attempt to follow with a grip on his hip, keeping him embedded in her body.

"That's just beautiful, Alice" Mr. Sex looks straight between her legs where the other cock is still firmly inside her. Shedding the condom off, he kneels beside her, wrapping his hand around his own. "You want it on you, babe?"

"My tits." Oh, she loves that particular ritual, having his cum to lick off of herself and watching him jerk off to climax, as much as she loves it when he gives in to the pleasure of finishing inside of her- She knows that he's unable to say _no_, too.

"_Fuck_-!"

The hot spurts landing on her chest, his face contorted in ecstasy, and the other man thrusting softly against her, she feel like she may come _again_, as much as she knows it's hardly possible.

"Do you want to come on my tits, too?" She feels so blissfully dirty, skimming the tangy liquid into her mouth while there's a cock up her ass and she's still high on her climax when Mr. Sexy Voice grazes her shoulder with his lips. "It's fine to come inside me..," she assures, even if what she really wants is their juices combined.

"On you…" he replies, the excitement talking, thankfully.

He does. He pulls out _slowly_, as instructed, loses the condom and tugs at his cock _once, twice_, before the milky ribbons of his semen hit her breasts - Yes, there's nothing like watching a man as reserved as him give in to pure _need_ and touch himself.

Alice smears their juices all over her chest like the shameless slut that she is; her skin glistens from the tangy liquid. She gathers some up to lick it off her fingers; no gourmet delicacies could taste better to her. But she's feeling drowsy already, the release of all her accumulated desires too powerful to allow for any pillow talk right now. She drapes a limb loosely on either of the heated, sweaty bodies.

"I'll tell you all about what a wonderful fuck that was," she says, "but I really need to sleep right now…"

"You're such a guy!" Mr. Sex's laugh is the last thing she hears before passing out between them.

* * *

><p>When she wakes up, she's alone. The room is bathed in soft, diffused light of day, seeping through the cream-colored blinds. It takes a moment to figure out where she even is, but she's pleasantly sore and the air still smells like a lot of sex. Alice stretches her arms wondering if Mr. Sexy Voice let himself out while she was asleep. The bed is still warm around her, but it doesn't have to mean anything. However, there are also muffled voices coming from the other part of the apartment, so she wraps a sheet around her body and tip-toes to the door, peeking through the gap.<p>

"Here, eat up," she hears Mr. Sex's voice just as the smell of scrambled eggs and fried bacon hits her nostrils. _They are cooking?_ She moves closer to the kitchen area but keeps out of their sight. Fully dressed, Mr. Sexy Voice is standing with his back to her, where she's spying on them from behind a corner and Mr. Sex's outstretched arm with a plate comes into view. "Alice wakes up hungry," he offers and she wonders if that's his excuse for making breakfast. "You'll need the energy", he laughs. Oh, that's what he means…

"I…, " the blond man holds the plate in front of him unsure, forking the food without much purpose.

"Listen, it's okay to hang out here with her," she hears his bare feet pad on the wooden floor – how did he find a place in London that's not all covered in carpet? "I have to go to work, but we can grab some drinks later, if you want." She can hear dishes being moved around and Mr. Sex swallows his mouthful before continuing. "I mean it," Mr. Sexy Voice must be looking very unconvinced. "You'll just let yourself out when you're done," oh, she can hear the impish smile.

"I should… go." Mr. Sexy Voice is still staring into his plate rather than eating and now he rubs his temple with the same hand he's got his fork in.

"Oh, you have somewhere to be?"

"No, it's not that… we don't start until seven… God, this is so awkward." Alice bites back a grin and Mr. Sex laughs out. It should be / would be with other people, but Mr. Sex there is such a natural in his relaxed attitude to all things sex. No trace of guilt or shame there and she loves that about him.

"Come on! Never had threesomes in college?" She bets Mr. Sexy Voice is actually blushing, seeing how pale he is, but he's chuckling now, too.

"I only had one girlfriend in college."

"Really?" Mr. Sex sounds sympathetic. "Well, there's your chance to make up for that. Give me a ring some time, I have to introduce you to Gracie."

"Who's Gracie?" Alice steps in before she has a chance to think. Of course they are not exclusive and she knows he fucks other women who aren't his wife, but she's not entirely sure she likes the sound of them being more than nameless, random roll in the hay.

"Good morning to you too," Mr. Sex grins and Mr. Sexy Voice looks completely lost for words.

"Want some breakfast? Here," he shoves a generous helping of the eggs with bacon to a plate for her. "Still warm."

"You're cooking for me now?" She smiles, raising an eyebrow, because yes, in broad daylight especially, Mr. Sexy Voice does look like he could use some carbs. Him on the other hand, looks good enough to be eaten, all refreshed and oozing energy. He shrugs and goes back to eating. Ignoring her food for now, Alice moves closer to their guest and runs a finger around a button of his shirt.

"Were you planning to go without saying goodbye?"

"No… I… sort of… no." His babbling is rather adorable, like most things about him, and also funny in the context of last night. So she climbs to stand on her toes and grabs his neck to pull him down for a kiss. He tastes of coffee and bacon.

"There," she smiles at his baffled expression, like his resolve to leave the den of depravation and try to erase the memory of it wavers. "But you're welcome to stay."

"I better go," he shakes his head but with a faint smile, too. "It was…" _Nice to meet you? A pleasure? _"…incredible," he says and it's his way of letting her know he appreciates her for it, even if he'll be chastising himself for caving.

"'Till next time!" Alice throws in a sing-song tone when he's at the door.

"Do you think we traumatized him?" She props herself up to sit on his kitchen counter, reaching for her plate, almost in giggles.

"Nah. We'll get some great songs out of it."

THE END

* * *

><p><em>AN: PM me if you want to know who Mr. Sexy Voice is… ;)_


End file.
